Funeste futur
by Alex Duvicor
Summary: L'affreux avenir des Baudelaire...
1. Note introductive

Funeste futur – Note introductive

Bonjour, je m'appelle Claude Xirov. Tout comme mon confrère Lemony Snicket, je fus membre de V.D.C., et comme lui, je fus injustement accusé des mauvaises actions d'un autre. Et donc, comme cette affaire est maintenant résolu, et que mon innocence fut prouvé, je tiens à partager avec vous cette horrible histoire de ma vie, même si en fait mon rôle fut très passif, et que je dois mon salut aux Baudelaire. Si vous vous rappelez de cette sinistre série de livre que Lemony avait écrit sur les orphelins Baudelaire, vous ne serez pas étonné de voir que mon récit contient une partie des protagonistes de son dossier. Vous devez sans doute vous demander de quoi on m'accusait ? D'enlèvement, de tentative de meurtre et de meurtre.

À la fin de son dossier, Snicket décrivait les évènements qui ont mené à la découverte du fameux sucrier, et donc à la preuve de son innocence. Mais les malheurs des Baudelaire ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Deux années plus tard, ils furent de nouveau confrontés à l'immonde Comte Olaf, et il en résulta un des évènements les plus affreux : la mort de Violette Baudelaire. Évidemment, Klaus et Prunille en furent très affectés, et ce n'est pas la soudaine et mystérieuse disparition du Comte Olaf qui les rendit plus heureux.

C'est à cette époque que les deux derniers Baudelaire retournèrent vivre au 667 Boulevard Noir (où les ascenseurs étaient redevenus _in_), chez Jérôme d'Eschemizerre, et où une vie semblant meilleure commença pour eux. À sa majorité, Klaus qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de sa sœur, prit une partie de son héritage, et quitta Jérôme et Prunille. Tout ce qu'on sait de lui, c'est qu'il entretint une relation avec Isadora Beauxdraps, qui mena à un mariage désastreux. Ils divorcèrent, et il disparut sans laisser de trace, sans même savoir que son ex-épouse était enceinte. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver où il s'était réfugié, et à découvrir ce qu'il était devenu, je n'y suis parvenu que grâce à Quigley.

Mais c'est là que tout a débuté, qu'on a commencé à me rechercher. Je crois qu'on a voulu se débarrasser de moi. Je menais une enquête sur des activités louches de certains anciens complices d'Olaf qu'on m'avait demandé de tenir à l'œil. Fernald et sa sœur, Fiona refirent surface au cours d'une affaire d'escroquerie, Esmé se trouva impliquée dans le vol du diamant le plus in du monde. Par contre, en ce qui concerne les anciens ''monstres'' de Caligari Folies, je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'activités louches, et même d'aucune activité. Ils avaient comme disparu de la circulation.

Je n'en étais pas tout à fait certain à l'époque, mais je pensais qu'on m'avait repéré, et que pour m'éloigner, on avait monté une affaire où toutes les preuves m'accusaient. Par la suite, j'eus la confirmation que j'avais raison. Heureusement, tout le monde n'a pas cru à ces fausses accusations. Duncan, qui était devenu journaliste, se chargea de couvrir l'affaire. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui et son frère que j'ai pu rédiger ce dossier, en recoupant les témoignages qu'ils avaient recueillis et les faits qu'ils avaient vécus avec les différents protagonistes. Vous comprendrez donc, que comme je n'ai pas personnellement vécu tous les évènements, puisqu'ils m'ont été rapportés et que comme dit plus haut, j'ai eu un rôle très passif, puisque j'ai passé une grande partie de ce récit caché dans une cave, certains faits seront sans doute légèrement différent de la réalité, car comme vous le savez sans doute, à force de passer par plusieurs personnes, la version de départ a toujours tendance à se modifier.

Voilà, je vais maintenant terminer cette note en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, malgré que cette histoire commence mal, et qu'elle contient de sombres évènements.


	2. Chapitre 1

Funeste futur – Chapitre 1

Le réveil sonna, une fois de plus. Il était dix heure du matin. Klaus Baudelaire, qui avait maintenant 25 ans, s'extirpa lentement de son lit, prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et se dirigea vers le meuble à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éteindre le réveil. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se forcer à se lever, mettre son réveil à l'opposé de lui. Et pour être sûr de l'entendre, il l'avait branché sur un haut parleur, qui diffusait l'horrible sonnerie dans toute sa demeure, au cas où il se serait endormi ailleurs que dans son lit. Violette aurait été fière de son invention… si elle était encore en vie.

Il traversa son salon, seulement vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un caleçon blanc, prit un CD sur son étagère, et le mit dans le lecteur. La musique résonna dans toute la pièce.

_Nobody can tell ya_

_There's only one song worth sing in_

_They may try and sell ya_

'_cause it hangs them up_

_To see someone like you_

Klaus alla dans sa salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir, passa sa main sur son visage mal rasé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Il se rafraîchit le visage en le passant sous l'eau froide.

_But you've gotta make your own kind of music_

_Sing your own special song_

_Make your own kind of music_

_Even if nobody else sings along_

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir du bas et en sortit une petite boîte métallique. Il y prit une seringue, et un flacon.

_You're gonna be nowhere_

_The loneliest kind of lonely_

_It may be rough goin_

_Just to do your things_

_The hardest thing to do_

Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de bulle d'air, chercha une veine, et enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras, avant d'introduire la drogue dans son corps.

_But you've gotta…_

La musique s'arrêta, lorsque une secousse fit trembler l'étagère où se trouvait le lecteur, qui était maintenant par terre. Klaus se redressa. Il jeta la boîte dans le tiroir, se rendit dans sa chambre, et prit dans une cache derrière une armoire, un fusil à canon scié. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, autant ne pas laisser d'avantage à l'intrus. Ils avaient dû passer par la porte à Verrouillage par Digicode Culturel. L'entrée principale était mieux camouflée, et non piégée. Il avait placé une légère charge d'explosifs, qui exploseraient si quelqu'un tentait de passer par la porte à Verrouillage par Digicode Culturel. Ainsi, il serait prévenu qu'il y avait des intrus, et les intrus seraient prévenus qu'ils allaient être accueillis.

Klaus se cacha derrière un divan. Une silhouette venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne et elle portait un masque. Elle sortit une lampe torche de son sac, et parcourut la salle avec le faisceau de lumière. Elle contourna la table, regarda les débris du lecteur, alla faire le tour de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Klaus profita de ce moment pour se cacher à côté de la porte, et tint son arme comme une matraque. L'individu repassa la porte, Klaus lui donna un coup de crosse sur le crâne. L'intrus s'effondra.

Klaus ne perdit pas de temps et il ligota son 'invité' sur une chaise. Ensuite, il partit chercher une caisse sous son lit, et en sortit une fiole de poison, qui pouvait provoquer une crise cardiaque en moins d'une heure. Il espérait ne pas devoir s'en servir, que la simple menace d'injecter le produit, délierait la langue de son hôte inattendu.

Il entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Apparemment son prisonnier venait de se réveiller. Il reprit son arme en main, et le rejoignit, posa la fiole sur une table basse et fixa le masque qui se tenait devant lui. Il tendit la main, et le lui retira.

Toi ? s'exclama Klaus.

Désolé de t'avoir effrayé. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu si parano.

La ferme, Quigley, fit-il en posant son arme sur le sol. Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

J'ai eu du mal, si ça peut te rassurer. Ça fait quelques années qu'on te cherche.

Quelques ?

Quatre pour être précis. Tu me détaches ?

Klaus partit chercher un couteau dans la cuisine, et trancha les liens qui attachaient Quigley.

J'avais pourtant pris toutes les précautions pour qu'on ne me retrouve pas, et surtout vous, les nouveaux V.D.C.

Pourtant tu utilises nos techniques. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre, ton aide nous serait précieuse dans la situation actuelle.

Non, répondit simplement Klaus. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Suis moi à la cuisine.

La dernière fois que Quigley était venu dans cet endroit, tout était carbonisé, et la cascade était gelée. Aujourd'hui, tout était propre, et la baie vitrée qui se trouvait derrière la cascade était si propre, qu'on avait presque l'impression de toucher l'eau. Klaus lui tendit un verre de menthe.

Je n'ai plus que ça, désolé. J'ai prévu d'aller faire les courses cet après-midi.

Tu veux dire qu'il t'arrive de sortir ? demanda Quigley, un peu surpris.

Bien sur. Mercredi passé, j'ai même été voir _L'Abominable Zombi des neiges 5_.

Je ne t'ai pas vu, pourtant j'ai été le voir le même jour.

J'étais déguisé.

Ça explique pourquoi on ne t'a jamais trouvé, marmonna Quigley pour lui même.

Bon, dit-il en soupirant, on va arrêter cette conversation inutile. Qui t'envoie ? Isadora ?

Non, fit-il d'un ton froid. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de toi.

Alors qui ?

La situation actuelle.

C'est pas très précis, lui fit remarquer Klaus.

C'est Prunille.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Eh bien, il y a deux jours, elle fêtait ses 13 ans et…

Je suis au courant, le coupa Klaus, un peu rassuré. Je lui ai envoyé une carte, comme chaque année.

Elle a disparu, lâcha Quigley.


	3. Chapitre 2

Funeste futur – Chapitre 2

Klaus s'effondra sur une chaise. Il regardait Quigley avec incompréhension.

Qu… quoi ?

Prunille a disparu, Klaus, répéta Quigley.

Comment ça, disparu ?

Eh bien, disparu, cela veut dire que…

Je sais ce que veux dire disparu, le coupa Klaus, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix. Ce que je voulais dire c'est comment a-t-elle disparu.

Quelqu'un l'a enlevé.

Olaf ?

Je ne crois pas, on n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis…

… la mort de Violette, termina Klaus en murmurant. Mais alors, qui ?

On n'en sait rien, c'est pour ça que dans la situation actuelle on a besoin de ton aide. Pour la retrouver.

Vous étiez censés la surveiller, dit Klaus en désignant Quigley du doigt, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Aucun de nous ne comprend comment cela a pu se produire, fit Quigley en regardant ses chaussures.

Mais c'est arrivé. Et Jérôme, comment va-t-il ?

Quigley releva la tête, but une gorgée de sa menthe.

On l'a conduit à l'hôpital Zheimer, il est dans le coma.

Et l'appartement, il a… brûlé ?

Non, il est intact, mis à part les dégâts causés pendant l'enlèvement.

Klaus se leva de sa chaise, et quitta la pièce. Il alla dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte. Pourquoi, se demanda-t-il, pourquoi le malheur continuait à s'acharner sur lui et sa sœur ? N'avaient-ils pas assez souffert ? Il regarda une photo sur sa table de nuit. C'était une vieille photo. Ils étaient encore trois. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû rester prêt de sa sœur, prendre soin d'elle. Au lieu de fuir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya, et se releva, prit des vêtements dans une armoire et les enfila. Il prit également un sac à dos et retourna dans le salon. Quigley était occupé d'ouvrir la fiole qu'il avait laissée sur la table.

Je ne boirais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Quigley en la reposant.

Un poison, un poison très mortel.

Et tu t'en serais… vraiment servi ?

Bien sûr. D'autres n'auraient pas hésité.

Klaus vit une expression d'inquiétude passer sur le visage de Quigley. Oui, il avait changé, et il s'en fichait complètement de l'avis des autres. Il alla dans son bureau, ouvrit son sac et y fourra sa boîte métallique. Ainsi qu'un pistolet, de l'argent et un carnet. Il rejoignit de nouveau Quigley, prit la fiole et la mis également dans son sac.

C'est moi, où tu as changé la configuration des lieux ? Il me semble que la porte à Verrouillage par Digicode Culturel donnait directement sur la cuisine.

J'ai effectivement fait quelques changements. Et comme c'était trop grand pour une personne seule, j'ai condamné certaines pièces. Bon, on y va, au lieu de discuter aménagement et décoration ?

Quigley acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Klaus mit sa veste, et se dirigea vers un mur. Il déplaça une étagère, et poussa la porte qui se trouvait derrière. Quigley vit qu'il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changement dans cette pièce. Le sol était encore noir, et il y avait de nombreux morceaux de papier brûlés, ainsi que des vestiges d'étagères. Au centre de la pièce, Quigley distingua une sorte de cube.

C'est un ascenseur, fit Klaus. Montes dedans.

Quigley exécuta cet ordre, et une fois dans la cabine, il vit qu'il n'y avait que deux boutons. Un pour monter, un autre pour descendre. Klaus pressa le second. Il ne regardait pas son ancien ami, il fixa la porte durant toute la descente. Arrivés à destination, ils se trouvèrent dans une sorte de grotte, faiblement éclairée. Klaus sortit un jeu de clé de sa poche, et verrouilla l'ascenseur, ensuite, il se dirigea vers une sorte de compteur, qu'il coupa, et ferma le boîtier à l'aide d'un cadenas. Quigley aperçut une jeep garée dans l'ombre. Klaus monta dedans, et Quigley s'installa sur le siège passager. Ils roulèrent pendant cinq minutes avant de sortir de la grotte, dont l'entrée était masquée derrière une abondante végétation. Klaus rejoignit la route qui menait à sa ville natale, là où tous ses malheurs avaient débuté. Une fois en ville, Quigley posa une question :

Où tu vas ? Ce n'est pas dans cette direction le Boulevard Noir.

Je vais d'abord rendre visite à Jérôme. Ça te pose problème ?

Heu non… je comprends, c'est normal…, fit Quigley un peu gêné.

Contrairement à la clinique Heimlich, l'hôpital Zheimer était complètement construit, et était beaucoup plus imposant. Dans le hall, accrochés sur les murs, les peintures représentaient tous les directeurs, issus de la très ancienne famille qui avait donné son nom à l'établissement. Le dernier, actuellement en poste, se prénommait Albert, mais tout le monde l'appelait ''Al''. Klaus se dirigeait vers la réception, sous le regard austère des anciens directeurs.

Vous désirez ? demanda une dame âgée, vêtue d'un uniforme bleue, comme tous les membres du personnel de l'hôpital.

Je cherche la chambre de Mr Jérôme d'Eschemizerre, fit Klaus après s'être éclairci la voix.

Bien, veuillez patienter quelques secondes, dit-elle en disparaissant derrière un énorme registre.

Deux minutes plus tard, sa tête émergea du livre.

Bonjour Monsieur, vous désirez ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je cherche la chambre de Mr d'Eschemizerre, dit-il, légèrement agacé.

Un instant je vous prie.

Elle disparut de nouveau derrière son livre. Klaus se tourna vers Quigley, qui haussa les épaules. Après une minute, Quigley tendit le bras, et arracha le registre, tenu par les deux petites mains de la réceptionniste.

Hé mais… qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Jérôme d'Eschemizerre, 1er étage, chambre 47, lut Quigley avant de rendre le registre.

Bonjour messieurs, fit la réceptionniste, que puis-je pour vous ?

Les ascenseurs étant en panne, ils durent prendre les escaliers. Mais arrivés à ce qu'il croyait être le premier étage, ils virent une pancarte indiquant ''Vous vous trouvez ici au treizième étage'' et le numéro de la première chambre qu'ils aperçurent était le 601. Ils montèrent un étage supplémentaire et une autre pancarte les prévint qu'ils étaient au huitième. Ils comprirent alors que les numéros d'étages étaient aléatoires, et ils durent encore en monter cinq, avant qu'une pancarte ne leur dise ''Vous vous trouvez ici au premier étage''.

Messieurs, fit une infirmière, puis-je vous être utile ?

Je viens voir Jérôme d'Eschemizerre, répondit Klaus.

Vous avez de la chance, dit-elle en souriant, il est sorti de son coma il y a une heure.

Klaus lui rendit son sourire, et se dirigea vers la porte, où était écrit à la peinture, un immense 47. Il poussa la porte, et Quigley lui saisit le bras.

Je vais t'attendre ici.

Klaus hocha la tête, et entra dans la chambre. Jérôme était allongé dans un lit près de la fenêtre. Son corps était relié à toutes sortes de tuyau. Il vit Klaus, et tenta de se relever. Cela permit à Klaus d'apercevoir une entaille fraîchement recousue sur le front de son ancien tuteur.

Ca va ? demanda Klaus, en sachant sa question particulièrement idiote.

Je… suis… désolé, murmura Jérôme avec difficulté. Je n'ai… pas…

Ce n'est pas grave, je vais la retrouver, le coupa-t-il. Tu dois te soigner, ne t'inquiètes de rien.

Ils étaient… nombreux… ils nous ont attaqués… par surprise.

Je les retrouverai.

Je… je me suis pas… laissé faire, dit-il en saisissant la main de Klaus.

Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, et resta là sans parler pendant un long moment.

Une heure plus tard, il garait sa jeep dans le Boulevard Noir. Il prit son sac à dos, rentra dans le hall du 667, suivi de Quigley, et appela l'ascenseur qui menait directement au dernier étage. Une fois arrivés, il sortit un couteau, attaché à sa cheville, et brisa les scellés de la police.

Ils ont tout fouillé ?

Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de pièces… D'après Duncan, un des officiers s'était perdu.

Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

Oui, il n'y a plus personne, tous les policiers ont répondu à l'appel en sortant.

En entrant, Klaus put voir que Jérôme n'avait pas menti. Pour qu'il y ait autant de dégâts, il avait dû bien se défendre. Il y avait également des traînées de sang sur la moquette. Klaus pria intérieurement pour que Prunille n'ait pas été blessée pendant son kidnapping. Avec Quigley, il décida qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer, pour rechercher des indices qui auraient éventuellement pu échapper à la police. Machinalement, Klaus se dirigea vers son ancienne chambre. Dans le couloir, il vit une ombre sortir de la chambre de sa sœur. Une ombre qui n'avait qu'un bras. Il s'accroupit, posa son sac, et en sortit son arme. Il se mit alors à suivre cette ombre manchote, qui se faufilait de pièce en pièce. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit une erreur. Elle était entrée dans une pièce sans autre sortie. Il longea le mur sans bruit, poussa la porte, et se planta devant la seule sortie, en brandissant son arme.

Plus un geste !

Réponses à la review :

Merci pour ton commentaire fifi galop. Pourquoi les chapitres s'arrêtent-ils au moment le plus intéressant ? Bonne question, à mon avis, je suis trop influencé par les séries dont les épisodes se terminent sur un moment plein de suspense (genre Alias, Lost,…). Désolé, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de finir mes chapitres de cette manières (je sais, c'est sadique…). Sinon, pour la note introductive, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à écrire d'une manière spéciale, c'est plus un énoncé des faits que j'ai voulu faire à la 1ère personne, et si tu ne le trouves pas amusant, c'était voulu, quel plaisir aurais-je à rendre amusant ce triste récapitulatif des faits précédents mon histoire. Tu trouves Klaus changé ? Tu n'as encore rien vu. La suite ? J'essaierai un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines, pcq j'ai d'autres fics en chantier, et peu de temps.

p.s. : non, ce n'était pas voulu de refuser les reviews anonymes. Merci de me l'avoir signalé !


End file.
